


Healing Heart

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Cityscapes and Bandaids [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: ARF trooper Hound brings Switch a sweet surprise friend.





	Healing Heart

Switch was on his down time, rare down time, just milling around the barracks in his fatigues when he heard another trooper just about pleading with other troopers only to be met with scoffs and laughter, curious he wandered toward the ruckus to see what was going on. The trooper turned away from the rest of the crowd and marched toward Switch with determination, it was Hound, the ARF trooper and Massiff handler and he was carrying something wrapped in a blanket.  
“What is that?” Switch asked, eyebrow raised.  
“It’s a Massiff pup.” Hound replied with a heavy sigh.  
“Why do you have a pup when you’ve already got Grizzer?” He questioned, leaning against the wall.  
“She was handed in not long ago by a citizen, I’ve been looking after her but I’m on shift now and I can’t take her with me, Switch I’m asking a favour, its only for a few hours? Then I’ll take her back and keep training her.” He pleaded.   
Switch bit his lip in thought before leaning in to look at the small creature in Hound’s arms. He had seen Grizzer before, and Grizzer was not the most appealing animal to look at, but this little pup, looked almost fuzzy, he guessed they lost the fuzziness as they got older. Switch took a deep breath. “Don’t make me regret saying yes to this.”  
Hound looked immediately relieved “I promise you won’t.”  
“Does she have a name?” He asked as he took the small puppy into his arms.  
“Not yet, if you think of a good one let me know.” Hound said as he was turning on his heel to leave.

Switch looked down into his arms, gently moving the blanket so he could see the pup better, she had woken up and was beginning to wriggle. Taking her to his quarters he placed her on the floor before sitting down next to her, cross legged. The pup made a shrill barking sound, her whole-body wriggling with happiness, Switch couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight. Patting his knees, she climbed into his lap, playfully tugging on his fatigues like tug o’ war. It was something so simple and pure that he had never seen before, this tiny creature was so happy simply biting his fingers and playing with a ball of scrunched up flimsy. Switch knew there would be brothers who would love to meet her, Bitter would’ve loved her.   
A short walk later Switch was at the med bay, it didn’t involve smuggling her in, no one would question the CMO. Going over to the first bed, the trooper was awake and looking rather depressed.  
“I have something to cheer you up, its my job to make sure your mind is healed too. Not just your injuries.” The trooper sat up a little in his bed, careful of his injured arm, his eyes widening as Switch placed the ball of fuzz on his lap, she instantly began wiggling again, climbing up further to lick the young man’s face. Switch watched on and smiled, after the initial shock wore off, the trooper was smiling and laughing, soon his bed was surrounded by other patients, the med bay filled with laughter, infectious laughter.   
A couple more hours had passed, and Switch took the small pup back into his arms, she had tuckered out and the sight of the sleeping pup warmed his heart, taking her back to Hound would be a challenge, she had a healing affect on everyone around her… That’s it, your name is Healer. Hound found switch sitting on his bunk, nursing Healer on his lap.  
“So, you like her?” he spoke up.  
Switch looked up and smiled, not something that happened often. “She’s incredible. A little sweetheart.”  
“Did you think of a name?”  
“Yeah… Healer.”  
Hound pondered for a moment, stroking his chin, the corners of his eyes crinkling into a smile. “Do you think the GAR could use a therapy Massiff, you would be her handler?”  
Switch grinned “Couldn’t have happened sooner.”


End file.
